


Fiducia

by AkaneMikael



Series: Paura dei legami, terrore di perderlo [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Karim finisce sotto torchio per una serie di equivoci assurdi e per questo rischia la carriera pur non avendo fatto niente di male. Quando viene esonerato dalla nazionale, è molto dura per lui, perchè c'è un momento in cui è deluso da tutto e da tutti e solo Zizou riuscirà ad aiutarlo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic l'ho scritta esattamente un anno fa, quando è scoppiato il caso fra Karim e Valbuena... all'epoca le cose che si sapevano erano poche, frammentarie e confuse, poi proseguendo nei mesi le cose si sono chiarite ed ora sappiamo bene nel dettaglio come stanno le cose, che Karim è stato messo in mezzo e gli hanno messo addosso parole mai dette e cose mai fatte. È una serie enorme di equivoci ed ora sta per essere scagionato, ma l'anno che ha passato è stato molto duro. Appena scoppiato tutto, scrissi questo, ma specifico che non sapevo bene ogni cosa come ora, nelle prossime fic sarò più precisa. La fic è un seguito di I mille modi di vivere le relazioni ed è fra Karim e Zizou, ma nel primo pezzo ci sono James e Cris che parlano di Karim. Ci saranno altri seguiti, anche su Karim e James... Baci Akane

FIDUCIA

 

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/632139ce445739c1c95f60c0fa984c1f/tumblr_n31j3cUgaG1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg)

  
\- Cosa sta succedendo a Karim? - Chiese James preoccupato. Cris lo guardò sorpreso che venisse a chiedergli di lui, poi cercò di nascondere la consapevolezza dell’argomento per provare ad alleggerirlo.  
\- Perchè? - James ci cadde in pieno.   
\- Beh, è chiuso, isolato… prima stava tanto con me, rideva, scherzava, ci divertivamo… anche con Luka, insomma… con te… ora lo vedo sempre solo per conto suo, serio, chiuso… provo ad avvicinarmi, ma mugugna e se ne va… cosa gli succede? Ho fatto qualcosa io? -   
Cris a quel punto decise di rispondergli, anche se richiedeva rompere la fiducia di Karim.   
Sospirò e lo prese a braccetto camminando calmo per stare un po’ in parte rispetto agli altri.   
\- Ce le hai le orecchie, senti tutto il casino scoppiato con Valbuena, no? - Esordì con poco tatto. James sussultò e lo guardò con occhi grandi.   
\- È tutto vero? - Cris si strinse nelle spalle e girò la testa senza essere molto esplicito.   
\- No, cioè non come la mettono i media e la gente che parla… però qualcosa è successo, chiaramente… - James insistette.  
\- Sì, ma cosa di preciso? - Cris sospirò.   
\- È stato messo in mezzo da degli amici stronzi… lui ha cercato di aiutarne un altro, Valbuena appunto, ed il risultato è che è rimasto inculato da parte di entrambi! - Silenzio. James capì il resto senza bisogno di saperlo a voce, ma Cris lo fece lo stesso, a quel punto. - È nel periodo di delusione, è ferito dagli amici che l’hanno pugnalato, lo stanno mettendo in potenziali guai seri, potrebbe avere conseguenze sulla carriera e tutto perché ha tentato di aiutare ingenuamente un amico, facendo da tramite con altri amici… capisci? Come puoi fidarti così? Lui poi che è uno diffidente e chiuso di natura… beh… come biasimarlo? - James scosse il capo guardando amareggiato in basso.  
\- No certo… è comprensibile… ma mi dispiace che stia così… non gli fa bene chiudersi ed isolarsi se sta male… vorrei aiutarlo, ma quando provo ad avvicinarmi mi allontana! - Cris sospirò e si strinse nella spalle, poi guardò in alto alla ricerca di qualcosa di adeguato.   
\- Mi dispiace anche a me, ci ho parlato anche io… gli ho detto che non può fare di tutta l’erba un fascio… che di noi può fidarsi, che non deve chiudersi così… però si è allontanato anche da me! Io e lui siamo insieme in squadra e siamo amici da sette anni! Sai cosa ha risposto? Che con gli amici che hanno ricattato Valbuena era amico da 20 anni e con Valbuena poco di meno e tutti l’hanno pugnalato! - Ancora silenzio, un silenzio pesante, difficile da accettare e da interrompere. - Per come lo conosco gli serve un po’ di tempo, almeno finché le cose non si risolvono… -   
\- E pensi che si risolveranno? Cioè che lo giudicheranno innocente? - Cris lo guardò di scatto, torvo, e James si affrettò a spiegare mortificato: - Io credo alla sua innocenza, chiaramente era in buona fede, però si sa che a volte la giustizia fa un altro corso! Pensi che andrà tutto bene? -   
\- Certo, cazzo! Lui è Karim, è la persona più buona e tonta del mondo! È per questa sua tontaggine che si è messo nei guai! Non è una persona cattiva, su! L’avrebbe fatto diversamente, da così! Mi manda in bestia Valbuena che non si è espresso in suo favore, ma lo ha messo in dubbio! Che stronzo! Così mette a repentaglio anche la carriera, oltre che la sua innocenza! Però vedrai, le cose si sistemeranno! Ha un buon avvocato e delle buone argomentazioni. Anche la versione di Valbuena collide con la buona fede di fondo, per cui anche se lui ha detto che è rimasto perplesso e tutte queste palle qua, verrà scagionato! Dagli tempo, lascia che le cose vadano a posto e poi torna da lui. -   
Cris concluse fermandosi e James lo guardò ancora un po’ incerto e sempre preoccupato.   
\- Ok… però mi dispiace, ha bisogno di amici… -   
\- E li ha, sono tutti qua per lui. Lo capirà presto. Non essere asfissiante, lui è così, non puoi costringerlo od ottieni l’effetto opposto. - James ci pensò guardando in basso, poi tornò al suo sguardo.   
\- Ma è solo? - Cris sorrise.   
\- Solo? - In quel momento passò Zizou il quale fra un motivo o l’altro passava la gran parte del tempo al centro sportivo. Crisi sorrise. - No, direi di no! - James si girò e lo vide, quindi capì e si sollevò nel sapere che non aveva allontanato anche Zizou. - È in buone mani. - Concluse. James concordò con un sorriso più sereno.   
  
  
Karim nascose il viso fra le mani stringendo gli occhi, cercò di ricacciare indietro quel magone che minacciava di esplodere, poi un braccio lo cinse e lui si mise sull’attenti irrigidendosi in un attimo. Quando vide Zizou si rilassò subito accasciandosi contro di lui, la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.   
L’unico momento in cui i suoi nervi cedevano, era con lui. Sempre.   
E lui sapeva ogni volta quando arrivare, sapeva perfettamente quando era al limite, quando rischiava.   
Zizou rimase in silenzio e non disse niente, non chiese, non introdusse alcuna frase di circostanza e dopo un po’ Karim iniziò a parlare da solo, riuscendoci senza nessuno che glielo chiedesse. Avendone un disperato bisogno.   
\- Sai, non è la situazione in sé, sono sicuro della mia innocenza, ero in buona fede, so che ho agito cercando di risolvere una situazione che credevo meno incasinata di quanto in realtà non fosse! Ho agito ingenuamente, però in buona fede. Per aiutare. E penso che alla fine verrò scagionato. Anche a livello di calcio non penso passerò grossi danni, insomma… sono pur sempre uno dei pezzi più importanti sia del Real che della nazionale… quello che… quello che mi demolisce è il dettaglio che sono in questo casino per colpa della così detta amicizia! Mi hanno tradito, capisci? Mi hanno voltato le spalle! Quei coglioni che hanno creato tutto questo casino per ricattare un calciatore che conoscevo e il calciatore in questione, cazzo, da quanto siamo amici? Come ha potuto non esprimersi in mio favore, dire che sa che ero in buona fede, che ho solo cercato di aiutarlo? Come può dire che non è sicuro del modo in cui ho agito? Che è perplesso, in disappunto, che… che non so, cazzo! Bastava stesse zitto o che fosse dalla mia parte, invece così sembra che non si fida di me. Ora posso essere estromesso dalla nazionale, posso essere scaricato dal Real, posso finire dentro… ed io sono innocente! Ho agito per degli amici, AMICI! Ma che vadano a cagare, non avranno più nulla da me, nessuno! Non mi fiderò più, ecco la lezione che ho imparato! Vaffanculo! -   
Zizou l’ascoltò dall’inizio alla fine, paziente, senza interromperlo, carezzandolo.   
Ascoltò tutto e poi, quando la sua voce si spezzò lasciando uscire le lacrime che aveva ostinatamente trattenuto fino a quel momento, disse delicato:   
\- Andrà tutto bene, e lo sai. E sai anche che non sei solo. E prima o poi tornerai a fidarti, anche contro la tua volontà. Là fuori hai un paio dei tuoi più cari e fidati amici che aspettano di poterti dare il loro sostegno. Quando te la sentirai, accettalo e vedrai che sapranno smentirti. - Karim alzò faticosamente la testa e lo guardò con gli occhi rossi e gonfi di lacrime. Zizou sorrise dolcemente e gli asciugò una guancia lasciando la mano lì a coccolarlo. Poi aggiunse: - Il bello di questo mondo assurdo è che non sono tutti uguali. Vedrai. - Karim decise che sebbene in quel momento non si sarebbe fidato di nessuno, di Zizou sì, sempre e comunque.   
“E se mi fido di lui, devo fidarmi anche di quello che dice.” Pensò. “Per cui sì, mi fiderò…”  
Non disse nulla di più, lo baciò e tornò ad accoccolarsi contro di lui in attesa di trovare il coraggio di alzarsi per l’ennesima volta e ricominciare da capo a testa alta.  
Perché poi era vero, non era solo. Per quanto male stesse ora, non era solo.   
\- Ti amo. - Mormorò alla fine. Zizou sorrise.   
\- Lo so.  -   
  
FINE


End file.
